Problem: Find the missing value. $56={?}\times7$ $?=$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $7$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${56}$ ? There would be $8$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $56={8}\times7$ $?=8$